Dataky
by Anste
Summary: Crossover: Bastard, Fushigi Yuugi, Fruit's Basket.
1. Enter Dataky!

Disclaimer: Separate: Dark Shnider, Tasuki, and Kyo Sohma are not in any which way mine… Yet, Dataky is MINE! Meaning if anyone dares take this from me, they shall be jumped, pummeled, castrated, and anything valuable on you will be taken into my possession. If you ask reeeeeeeaaaaalllllllly nicely, I will be charitable and let you take them for a spin if you wish. Me sorry if me has insulted or intimidated you in any way… Really… Me am just a little 'touchtouch' about that. Makes me feel S, M, R; T. Illpalazzo is watching you! -Anste

"Guns and Roses!"

Dark Shnider cast the spell at his opponent. Then, the spell started to act in an unusual manner.

"What the hell?" Darsh's eyes widened.

A red light consumed him.

"Rikka She-en!"

Tasuki blast the area that his enemy had been.

The black haired man that was opposing him laughed, "You are pitiful!"

Chirichiri's spell blasted at him, yet he dodged it. "Hahaha!"

"Irritating little bastard," growled Tasuki.

A bright light appeared in between the black-haired man and the warriors of Sazaku. The light receded to reveal a man with long white hair and foreign attire.

"Okay. Where the fuck am I?" The man looked very irked. 

"Konan," answered a very startled Hotohori.

"Ah," the black-haired foe grinned, "so your on their side!"

The white-haired man turned to face him, his light blue eyes glared at him. "What?"

The raven-haired man started to chant a spell.

One of the white-haired man's bushy eyebrows twitched, "You dare challenge the great Dark Shnider?"

Before the black-haired man could finish… 

"FIREBALL!"

The man was incinerated.

"YOU TOOK MY FIGHT!"

Darsh turned to the fuming, orange-haired Tasuki. 

"So?" Darsh smirked, "What-chya gonna do about it?"

"Rikka She-en!"

"Ow." Darsh started to get pissed off. "Is that the way it's gonna be?" He started to buff up for a spell.

"Yeah!" Tasuki smirked and got into a ready stance.

"I'LL BEAT YOU WITH YOUR OWN ELEMENT! FIREBALL!"

"RIKKA SHE-EN!"

The two attacks met each other and formed a portal.

"Not this again!" 

The two men got sucked in.

"I think that's a bad thing, no da!"

Kyo's footsteps were isolated on path to Shigure's house. Tohru had her job, and that stupid rat had a tutoring session with a few students who needed help. Yuki needed to do it for volunteer hours and publicity. Not that Kyo cared or anything. Kyo was alone today. Shigure wasn't even going to be there, something about needing to meet with an editor or something. Kyo didn't really care about that much either. Why should he?

Suddenly, a bright red light flashed before Kyo. When he looked up again, Kyo saw two men fighting each other. One had bright orange hair and a metal fan that spouted fire; the other had long white hair and was yelling out some weird words. Kyo later figured out that they were spells when one almost hit him.

"WATCH WHAT YOUR DOING!"

The two men were so totally immersed in their fight that they _so_ totally ignored Kyo. This of course, _so totally_ pissed Kyo off.

"That's it! I don't know what's up with this magic stuff, but IT'S PISSING ME OFF!" Kyo rolled up his sleeves and joined the brawl.

Shigure's car drove into the path, which led to his house. After driving for a little bit, he came upon a large area of blown up trees, many craters and a few burn carcasses of birds scattered around. Shigure screeched to a stop when he came upon a giant crated in the center of the destruction.

"What the hell happened?!" He was in utter awe.

On the other side of the crater he saw a few figures. He drove through the crater to the other side. He got out of his car and saw three, unconscious, extremely torn up people, Kyo one of them. 

Shigure sighed, "Figures."

After much adversity, Shigure was able to get them all to his house. 

"Shigure?"

"Yes Yuki?"

"What are these people doing here?"

Glare. 

"Well, it's really an interesting story! Why don't you tell us, Kyo?"

The boy's eyes narrowed and he continued to eat.

"Alright, maybe you could tell us how you managed to make huge crater in the middle of the road, or how you burnt down half of our property?"

"He didn't do anythin'."

All of them turned to the bright orange-haired guest. "Couldn't even if he wanted to."

"True, true," nodded the white-haired man, slurping up some noodles.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"You have no power whatsoever," answered the white haired man.

"I have my fists! They kept up with your spells and your fan!"

The white haired man growled when gingerly touched the bruise on his cheek. "It will not happen again."

"I'll agree with you there, Darsh," acknowledged the orange haired man examining a bruises on his forearm. He smirked, "But I on the other hand, will beat you."

"Is that so?"

As the tension was rising between the two, Kyo was ignored once again. He of course did not like that. He did not like that at all. "I'll beat the both of you!"

The two men looked at him, their eyebrows raised. They burst out laughing.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

So in the end, **Da**rk Shnider, **Ta**suki, and **Ky**o Sohma became friends (just don't tell them that). In doing so, they formed the infamous Dataky.


	2. Dataky Kicked Out?

Disclaimer: Tasuki, Kyo and Darsh are not mine… Don't take Dataky.... Illpalazzo is watching you. –Anste

After the incident of blowing up half of his yard, Shigure kicked all of Dataky out. 

"So."

"So..."

"I HATE YOU ALL!"

All three of them were sitting at the edge of the property on the sidewalk. Tasuki and Darsh were neutral with being kicked out, yet Kyo on the other hand was a wee tad bit upset.

"YOU GUYS SUCK! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!"

"Oh shut up." Darsh chucked a rock at Kyo and nailed him on the side of the head. "We didn't blow up the house."

"YOU GOT ME KICKED OUT!"

"Yeah, and I didn't get kicked out," growled Tasuki.

"YOU DESERVED IT!"

"Quit your nagg'n!" Both Tasuki and Darsh punch Kyo.

"Well there's no use fighting over it now." Darsh got up and started walking.

"Yeah," Tasuki fallowed Darsh, "We better find someplace to stay."

"WE DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY!"

Darsh smirked at the younger man and took out his pouch of golden coins, "Maybe you don't."

"You're loaded!" Tasuki was surprised. Well, so was Kyo.

"How…"

"Looking for apartment?"

The three looked around to see no one. Tasuki looked up a tree to see a girl with bright blue eyes and her hair in dreadlocks. 

"Maybe. Get down from there," Tasuki retorted.

The girl did a flip and landed on the pavement next to the men. She smiled, "Kiara has room that you can rent, that Kiara does."

"Is that so?" Darsh smirked, "And who is this Kiara?"

The girl's raven hair swirled as she laughed. "Very silly! Kiara is Kiara!"

"What in the world are you trying to say?" Tasuki was getting irritable. 

Darsh lifted his hand, "So you're her?"

Kiara nodded, "That Kiara is!"

"I don't think…"

"No you don't, but besides that, we got an apartment."

All three of the men followed Kiara.

They came to the building. It was a moderately aged brick structure three stories high. 

"So this is it." Tasuki looked up as they came to the doorway.

"No," Kiara turned the knob and opened the door, "Short cut."

As each one of them walked through the dark doorway, they were swept away, almost like falling, yet not quite. They could not yell, even though they tried. Then, as suddenly as they were submerged into the darkness, light enveloped them once again. They were all in a long hallway.  Kiara sat in a crouched position before the men, looking up at them as they stumbled out of the doorway. Darsh got to his senses first.

"What is this? Where are you taking us," he growled loudly at the raven-haired girl.

Kiara tilted her head and gave a confused look, "Your apartment."

The three males looked at each other and followed Kiara who continued to walk. 

They went though another doorway. This time it was a doorway that they were used to, for it converged with but another hallway. Kiara took out a ring of keys and walked over to a door. She unlocked it and the boys walked in. It was a moderately sized room that was connected to a kitchen. After investigating the apartment farther, they discovered it had one bedroom. 

"Umm…"

"Yeah…"

"Problem…"

"Yes?"

"It has only one bedroom," Tasuki scratched the back of his head. 

"Oh well, sucks to be you guys!" Dark Shnider grinned.

"WHAT?"

"Wait just a second there, Smart-ass!"

"Has room for three beds," Kiara pointed out.

"Oh."

After they paid for the apartment, they decided to get some furniture. For, as all new apartments it was very much empty. Yes… _very_ much empty. 

"We need to get some beds…"

"We need to get some tables…"

"We need to get some food…"

So, the adventure begins…


	3. Attack of The Killer Sink! DUNDUNDUN!

Dislaimer: I AM SO SORRY!!! It's short and I had it on my computer for a long time and didn't post it! ME SO VERY SORRY! But I reassure you, I will try my best to work on another chapter tonight! I would like to give my sincere apologies to Shemai Panthea, I got your e-mail a while ago, but I was on vacation in another state. I promise to incorporate your ideas in my next fic or so, for I agree that Tasuki meeting Uo and Hana would be quite ahem "entertaining". Thanx a bunch, me very much grateful for ye help! 

On another note, The animes included in this ficfic are not mine in any way with the exception of that Dataky was my own creation. To not use my jargon, for it is very important to me and makes me feel smrt. Illpalazzo is watching you. -Anste

"So we need…" Dark Shnider surveyed the apartment.

"Beds, food, sheets…" Tasuki slumped onto the floor.

Kyo took out a piece of paper and pen left in near by drawer. "A couch, table, TV, bowls, dishes…"

Darsh gave Kyo a strange look, "TV?"

"I'll show you later."

"So what else do we need?" Tasaki twiddled with the kitchen faucet.

Suddenly, water disgorged from the spout.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Tasaki whipped out his fan. "ALRIGHT, TRY THAT AGAIN, WHY DON'T YOU, FIEND!"

 Kyo turned off the faucet. "It's a sink for God's sake!"

"Sinking where?"

"It's going to sink the apartment!"

"NO! It's how we get our water! It comes from the town well and you turn these to get it out."

"It's evil I tell you! I don't trust it!" Tasaki glared suspiciously at the sink. "It tried to drown me!"

Darsh gave the orange hair man a cynical look. "Dude, you just got squirted by a little water. It won't kill you." The older man turned to Kyo, "It isn't really that much of a help, the way it's squirt'n like that."

"I think it's broken… I'll ask the owner to fix it…"

"Who is the owner anyways?" Tasaki inquired, looking around at the vacant apartment.

"You called?"

The three of them turned around to face a young woman with dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "I came up to see you, and welcome you to my humble abode. Having trouble with the sink?" She turned to Tasaki who had one half of his clothes darker with water than the other, sagging slightly.

"Yeah, just maybe." Tasaki's eyes narrowed.

"I'll get Kiara up to fix it."

"Thanks."

"No problem! Don't forget about toiletries," the woman noticed the list Kyo was holding. "It's a real bummer to forget."

"Uhh… thanks." Kyo scribbled down the very vital suggestion.

"Oh, and if you need any help in getting furniture or anything else, I bet I can hook you up. Just ask, 'k?"

"Actually, we're looking for a few beds," Darsh pointed out.

"I think I have an extra one lying around somewhere. Sometimes people leave beds cause they're such a drag to move."

"A couch?"

"Have one that I'm think'n of tossing. Think it'll suite you. If you need a kitchen table, Fluffy got a new one and needs to get rid of the older one."

"Fluffy?"

"Ah, well, that's just the nickname that we picked up. He doesn't really like it, but it suites him."

"Okay…"

"Just give me a buzz if you need anything else."

"Wait, what's your name?"

"Eck, how rude of me! My name's Katya Crasah, sorry 'bout that."

"No problem."

Katya left the three men contemplate their next course of action.


End file.
